This invention relates to mechanisms for the gripping and handling of articles and in particular to robotic hands or grippers.
In the handling of articles by machine, it is conventional to provide a member at the end of an arm for gripping the article. Such a gripping member is often referred to as a robotic hand. In the handling of packages and parcels being shipped by common carriers, particular demands are placed on the robotic hand. The majority of such packages and parcels are generally rectangular. However, the size of the packages varies. Consequently, the robotic hand must be able to grip packages of various sizes.
Packages and parcels often contain fragile or poorly-packed items. Any sudden movements or bumps can result in damage to the contents of the package. As a result, it is important that the robotic hand be capable of picking up and setting down the packages as gently as possible.
Package walls are frequently made from low-quality materials, or have been reused, and have hence become weak. Thus, there is a danger that a gripping force will damage or even rupture the package walls. Accordingly, the robotic hand must be able to grip packages securely without exerting more force than necessary.
Packages that are being shipped must be loaded and unloaded from stacks of packages, or nests, within the confined space of a trailer or shipping container. In such a confined space, it is important to stack packages with a minimum of wasted volume. Consequently, packages are stacked quite closely. It may be necessary to reach between packages in order to place packages of various sizes. Small packages may be stacked near walls or a ceiling of the shipping container or trailer. As a result, the hand must be able to maneuver in the vicinity of the wall or ceiling of the container.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a robotic hand which fulfills the above objectives.
It is specifically an object of the invention to provide a robotic hand which can be maneuvered in small spaces in the interior of trailers and cargo containers.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a robotic hand that can gently handle packages within the confined environment of a trailer or cargo container.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a robotic hand that can easily engage and disengage articles but can carry articles securely.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment which follows.